The following relates to thread locks and more particularly relates to novel and improved locking devices for maintaining the necessary resistance between male and female threaded connectors in a simplified and dependable manner. The devices are conformable for use in a wide range of applications but in particular as internal locking devices for use with coaxial cable connectors for threaded attachment to TV or VCR terminals as well as for splice connectors and splitters.
I have devised many different forms of coaxial cable connectors to establish sealed engagement between the coaxial cable and connector end as well as to secure a positive coupling between the connector and terminal port while avoiding the use of separate seals or materials. Typical examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,616 and 5,667,405. In many applications, however, the connector is not only exposed to vibrational forces which tend to loosen the threaded connection between the members, such as, between the coupling nut and port but must be capable of preventing the entry of moisture via the threading or nut at the interface between the connector body and port inwardly of the seal for most effective signal transmission into the port from the cable, and to minimize radiation leakage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an internal locking device between threaded members which alone or in combination with a seal will increase the torque required to loosen or release the threaded portions, for example, when subjected to vibration; and further to avoid the need for boots on signal splitters and similar types of outdoor connections.